


Casual

by Sp00py



Series: Best Buds [2]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Casual Sex, Other, nb girl wander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00py/pseuds/Sp00py
Summary: They're trying to be casual about this relationship, but neither docasualwell.





	Casual

**Author's Note:**

> Optimistically, this will have more chapters and build on their relationship from fuckbuddies to real buddies. Takes place shortly after "Getting A Head," in which Wander decapitates Hater and Hater eats out Wander, then they go their separate ways. Tags to be updated as I go.

They didn't talk about it. Just like Hater wanted.

After they'd been saved, Peepers panicking over the questionably.... gooey state of Hater's body that Hater wasn't going to explain, Sylvia certain Hater had done something to Wander even though Wander had scrubbed his fur with snow and tried to make himself presentable, they'd gone their separate ways. Hater had a planet to conquer. Wander had... whatever Wander did to do.

Hater was kind of amazed Peepers didn't ask any questions, but he supposed he looked angry enough that he wasn't going to risk it. So far as Peepers knew, Hater had been trapped with the person he hated the most for ages.

He ran across Wander three planets later, and every night before that Hater had to reiterate how much he didn't like Wander, or want him squeaking and gasping on his dick. It had been stupid to think he could just forget Wander letting him tongue him, and he was getting really fucking tired of only imagining it. So when he saw Wander again, he fumbled for a paper, grabbed him, shove his hand up inside of his hat, then let him completely ruin their attempt to conquer the planet. Well, he hadn't let him, but he wasn't as upset this time when it happened. He just hoped that idiot hat actually gave the note to Wander. If that weirdo needed time to prepare or whatever he'd been talking about, Hater wanted to make sure he had it.

Hater wouldn't find out until that night, though.

* * *

He was distracted the rest of the debriefing, dinner, and after-dinner-totally-not-waiting-for-Wander, watching the clock. But when it finally clicked over to their agreed time, suddenly Hater was terrified. If Wander was waiting for him, what would he do? What if he couldn't perform? What if Wander didn't want to -- or worse, wasn't even there?

Hater wound up being an hour late to his own bedroom.

At first, he didn't see Wander, but as he approached the bed with some trepedation, Hater found him curled up in his mess of blankets and pillows and Captain Tim. His hat was on the floor.

Hater stared at Wander's small body. It didn't look like he'd done anything special for tonight, but it was hard not to see it in a different light. His shoes were off, leaving just socks that crawled teasingly toward his skirt. Hater couldn't tell what was under the fringe of fur.

Wander's breathing was slow and deep, the fur of his chest puffing out and settling again with each breath, and he was mumbling into Captain Tim's spiky black fur, a smile on his face. Hater leaned in to listen.

"Oh, Hatey~," he sighed. "Stars... so amazin'.... Beautiful...."

Hater blushed, wondering what Wander was dreaming about that involved him, then cleared his throat. "Wander." Wander didn't respond. "WANDER," he said, louder.

Wander jerked awake. He blinked stupidly, eyes unfocused, and scanned the room. When he spotted Hater, any vestige of sleep vanished. "Hatey! Hi!"

"H-hi."

"Sorry 'bout fallin' asleep. I was waitin' 'n' Tim came over to cuddle, an' well..."

As Wander spoke, he disengaged himself from Tim, who scrambled away, and stretched. He squeaked happily and sprawled, a feline smile curling his face, eyes half-lidded as he looked at Hater. Hater tried to keep his eyes focused on Wander's face and not the slight curve of his belly or the spot where his socks ended and thin, orange legs disappeared under his skirt.

"It's.... it's fine. So, uh. How... how are you?"

"I'm better 'n fine, especially after gettin' your invitation. I got myself all nice 'n' ready for anythin' ya might wanna do tonight, and I'm real excited to be spendin' it with my best pal. Ah! It makes my guttyworks all twisty just to think about." He wriggled happily at the thought, hands clenching his fur, then smiled up at Hater. "So we gonna do the do?"

Hater flushed at how casual Wander was being about it. "I... yeah. Yeah, we are."

Wander's gaze slipped down Hater's body, and his grin grew bigger as he saw the bulge in Hater's robe. "You already got yer strap-on 'n' everything!"

"My what?"

Wander pointed at Hater's groin. "Your strap-on."

"That's my dick, you idiot!"

The look Wander got was something Hater could only describe as disbelief. "Uhuh. I been all up in ya, Hatey. You don't got a dick."

Hater glared at Wander, then hiked up his robe. "What do you call this?" he demanded.

Wander's mouth froze in an o of surprise. "G-glowy...." he said, almost to himself, and crawled closer to the edge of the bed. Hater tried not to be distracted by his new position so very close to his dick, little rump stuck out. That had to be intentional, but Wander seemed more interested in Hater's dick than posing. "Where did that come from?"

He glared down at the top of Wander's head. "I made it, duh. It's my, uh... goo. Plasm. Thing I can make."

Wander giggled, then, without asking, stretched forward to kiss the tip. "If it's a part of ya, I love it already," he chirped as Hater tensed up like he'd been shocked. That brief, soft touch had been like a punch to the gut.

Wander crawled back as Hater tried to recover and splayed himself eagerly. Hater could see his underwear from this angle, black, with lightning bolts on them. Like he was Hater's.  _Fuck_.

Wander lifted his hips some more. "Do ya like 'em?"

"I'd like taking them off more," Hater growled, trying to appear in charge and not overwhelmed by every casual thing Wander did that seemed calculated to go right to Hater's groin. Why was he so calm about this? It wasn't every day someone got invited to Hater's bedroom, but he was acting like this sort of stuff was common.

Wander's breath hitched, then a gasp of a giggle escaped. Then he was laughing at Hater's posturing. "Oh my gosh, you're so cute, Hatey," he said, trying to smother the giggles. "I'm so happy ya invite---ah!"

Hater glared at Wander, then leapt. Wander's laughter turned into a shriek, just as Hater hit the bed. Wander stared up at him, eyes wide, framed by Hater's larger hands. Hater couldn't tell if he was terrified or turned on.

"I said I'd like taking them off more," Hater repeated.

"O-okay," Wander managed to get out, all laughter gone. That huffy concession was definitely aroused.

Hater gave a mean, toothy grin that Wander tentatively returned. He could do scary. That was way more comfortable than trying to be all lovey-dovey. He remembered having Wander between his teeth before, how he'd trembled and groaned -- the little orange freak must get off on danger.

Hater reached under Wander's skirt for the edges of his panties. He'd imagined doing this for days. Wander was smiling again, and his little belly was so close to Hater's face. He smelled like fresh hay and sunlight.

Swallowing to steel himself, Hater gently pulled down Wander's panties. Wander lifted his hips to help, but seemed content to let Hater take control.

Hater got them off and looked at them almost in disbelief. They had a wet patch that darkened the fabric, a sign of how ready Wander really was. He bunched them up and threw them far enough away that he hoped Wander would forget to get them.

Besides, there were more important things, like finally touching that cunt he'd explored so thoroughly with his tongue. Wander gave a surprised yelp as Hater wrapped a hand around his body and tilted him up. His fingers curled into the sheets, and Hater could see his thighs trembling with anticipation.

"Y'-- y' like what ya see?" Wander managed to say.

It was as pink and flush as Hater remembered. He pressed his thumb against it, brushing aside the small lips, stroked the wet hole surrounded by soft, furless skin. Wander released a shuddering sigh, fingers flexing. Hater could feel him trembling around his thumb. Grob, he wanted in there. Wander wanted him in there.

Hater pulled back and grabbed Wanders legs, spreading them wider. He settled between them, cock large and tipped with a bead of precum. This close to Wander, he could see just how big he was in comparison.

"I don't think I'll fit."

Wander lifted his head. "Nah, Hatey. You'll fit perfect," he said. "When I... when I got your message, I made sure t' take some aphrodisiacs 'n' stretch myself real good. I knew whatever ya wanted t' do, it'd be so big 'n' fillin' 'n' _hot_. I want ya inside me, _please_."

Seeing him clawing desperately at the bed, body wriggling and wanton, and hearing him beg with that dorky twang made Hater swallow any nerves he might have had. He'd wanted this so badly.

Wander was small enough that Hater could simply maneuver him into position, lower body hiked up, putting his opening on display just for Hater. He pressed the tip of his dick against Wander. This was going to be his first time with anyone. Hater was going to lose his virginity to Wander, of all people. His nemesis, the greatest thorn in his side. He'd always thought he'd torture him into submission, but fucking his already submissive tiny body was way better.

"Pleasepleasepleas-- Oh!" Wander's begging cut itself off as Hater pushed the tip into him. He stretched so easily to accomodate him, though Hater could already see a slight bulge in the fur of his belly. Despite Wander's assurances, there was still so much left to push in, and he felt so far already.

He eased in, then pulled back a little, then pushed again, inching his way deeper into Wander. Like he'd promised, his body was very accommodating, and he wanted more. His hands came to rest on top of Hater's, claws digging into the rubber of his gloves. He caught Hater's eye and smiled. Hater's mouth curled into a genuine attempt at a smile, but it was hard to figure out how to do anything but push deeper.

Soon, somehow, Hater was seated entirely inside Wander. The slow pace had earned sighs and moans and praise as Wander's hot, soft walls clenched around Hater's dick. Hater could see the bulge of his tip against Wander's belly, pressed against a slightly tighter ring of muscles.

He needed a moment before he came right there, just from the moony gaze Wander was casting his way. How had Hater never noticed those looks before, never thought about Wander as anything but a nuisance. His eagerness was so sexy, his eyes big and loving and happy.

"I ain't made of glass," Wander said, rolling his hips against Hater. Grob, he could *feel* him all around.

"You sure?"

"'M sure."

Hater braced himself with one hand on the bed while the other wrapped again around Wander's waist. He began slowly pumping in and out, pulling progressively louder noises from Wander. He couldn't bring himself to really go to town on Wander, despite his reassurances, because he could feel how soft and breakable he was.

Wander's claws explored Hater's body, catching at his robes, scratching at his arms, searching for any purchase as he was so carefully pleasured. He forgot how nice it felt, nothing frantic, nothing desperate or selfish. Hater was being considerate. He bit his tongue on a squeal at the revelation.

"Am I -- am I doing something wrong?"

Wander smiled up at Hater, fingers curling into the gaps between his ribs. "Gosh, no. Everything's perfect. You're perfect. Ya fit perfectly up inside me. I -- I -- " he cut himself off before he started to tear up and _really_ worry Hater. Hater was sweeter than Wander could have hoped.

"I... I guess I do," Hater said awkwardly when it seemed Wander wasn't going to finish that thought, pushing in all the way again. Wander was so tight around him, but not like a rubber band about to snap. Like a blanket, a heavy, warm, comfortable pressure. Hater curled over, letting go of Wander to support himself on the mattress. He growled, trying to hold back a climax, but Wander was determined to make it hard.

Wander giggled and rolled his body, putting an entirely new series of throbbing, tight pressures on Hater's dick. He hitched his legs up over Hater's pelvis.

"Wanderrrr," Hater growled, eyes squeezed shut. He wanted this to last.

"Hatey!" Wander cried out, jerking against him as a new spark of pleasure shot up his spine at the growl. He used his legs to slide Hater's glowing cock in and out, cunt spasming and dripping.

Hater couldn't stop himself from taking over, searching out his own climax deep inside Wander. His worry gave way to erratic pistoning, pulling a desperate keening from Wander as he was dragged back to the edge with Hater.

Hater slammed full to the hilt inside Wander and stilled as an electric shock darted across Wander's fur and he spilled himself into Wander's accepting body.

When Hater finally caught his breath, he tried to pull out of Wander, but the tiny nomad was determined to milk his cock for every drop and refused to untangle himself from Hater's bones. He throbbed a few more thick spurts into Wander's cunt, happily trapped, until Wander finally slumped back into the mattress. His fur was puffed and crackled.

Wander moaned unhappily as Hater pulled out so he could flop down on his side. Hater let his eyes roam over Wander's ruffled form as they caught their breath. Cum leaked out of him, white against the sheets and sticking in his fur, and the bulge in his belly was now a bit rounder. Wander was looking down at it too, and let his own hand card through his fur thoughtfully.

"I wasn't wearing anything," Hater mumbled, far too late to address that problem. Wander _was_ a girl. Sort of. Hater didn't dwell much on it beyond it was Wander.

Wander giggled, and it sounded just as well-fucked as he looked. "I can tell. Don't worry, there won't be any kittens just yet." He winked.

Hater choked and rolled onto his back, unable to look Wander in the eye at the sudden image that assaulted him. Wander being a constant. Being Hater's and maybe even... He didn't dare think that far ahead, focusing instead just on how Wander was here. He'd come so easily at this invitation. There could be others. Hater hadn't even thought beyond tonight, beyond right now.

Suddenly Wander's warm body was pressed against Hater's arm. He turned his head. Wander grinned up at him, face squished against Hater's shoulder.

"What."

"I'm just so happy, Hater. This is twice you've liked hangin' out with me."

"I guess..."

Wander slithered up Hater and kissed him, cutting off any uncertainty as he pressed their lips together. Hater's eyes widened, then he reached up to cup Wander's head and let his tongue prod his mouth. The kissing turned frantic and breathless, and soon Hater had both hands on Wander, squeezing tight as they explored each other's mouths. Wander's happy, wet gasps were like shocks of electricity.

By the time they broke apart, dazed and dark-eyed, Wander was splayed across Hater's chest, and Hater could feel their mixed fluids dripping into his ribcage. Wander's fur tickled Hater's sternum as he gulped down air.

They smiled at each other, then Wander began to untangle himself from Hater's ribs. Hater's expression immediately turned confused.

"I should be goin' now."

"Wait, what?" Hater sat up as Wander crawled to the edge of the bed, a sudden fear that Wander was done clenching his heart. "Why?"

Wander paused getting off the bed, then, after a moment's consideration, returned to Hater. "I told Sylvia I'd be back before mornin'. She thinks you're up to no good."

Hater let his fingers drag down Wander's back, earning a shiver from the nomad. "I am up to no good."

Wander pressed their faces together in not-quite-a-kiss. "If that's ya bein' bad, I'd love t' see just how naughty you can be."

Hater choked on a bit of a laugh at that line, and at the invitation. "You should," he began, voice squeaky. "You should head back to Sylvia," he tried again. If Wander didn't leave now, Hater wasn't sure he'd let him.

Wander gave him a peck on the cheek and disappeared over the side of the bed. He took a moment in the bathroom, then, with a blown kiss, slipped out the door. Hater was pleased to see that he carried himself gingerly, and really looked like he'd been fucked by the greatest in the galaxy.

Hater flopped onto his back on the bed, which had orange fur all over it and the lingering scent of Wander.

He wanted him back already.


End file.
